A Lost Brother
by RascalFlattsS
Summary: In the heat of the moment, Hank says something he later regrets. When he goes back to apologize, Evan is gone. Hank will stop at nothing to find him and keep him out of trouble. MAJOR SPOILER ALERT FOR THE SEASON FINALE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
1. An Accountant Doctor Showdown

A Brother Lost

By RascalFlattsS

Disclaimer: I do not own Royal Pains.

Summary: In the heat of the moment, Hank says something he later regrets. When he goes back to apologize, Evan is gone. Hank will stop at nothing to find him and keep him out of trouble. It's a mix of everything: AU, teen Hank & Evan and of course Evan Whumpage!!

A/N: MAJOR SPOILER ALERT FOR THE SEASON FINALE!!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! I also changed a few things from the season finale and added my own idea of what I think might happen. Enjoy

Chapter 1: An Accountant-Doctor Showdown

Hank looked at Evan shocked. "I can't believe it, Evan. I can't believe you lost all the money."

Evan looked up hopefully. "We can rebuild, Hank."

"I'm sure we can rebuild HankMed," said Hank, slowly shaking his head. "But my trust? I don't think so. I can't believe I trusted you, Evan! How could you do this? We were doing so well and you just through it all away!"

"That's not what happened, Hank," said Evan defensively. "If you'll let me explain-"

"No, there's no explanation needed," said Hank, shortly. He shook his head. "Sometimes I wished I never had a brother." Hank sighed. "Fix this Evan!" With that, Hank turned sharply and left.

Evan stood there at the bar in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Hank would say that to him. He knew he screwed up; he knew that. He knew he shouldn't have trusted _him. _

Evan got up and pushed away the chairs. He had something to do. He was going to fix this. He was going to make this right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Evan got back to Boris' guest house within twenty minutes. He didn't pay much attention to how fast he was going or anything else. The whole drive was a blur to him. Evan was normally a very good driver but today he didn't care.

Evan ran upstairs to his room, grabbed his suitcase and set on the bed. He opened the drawers and starting throwing the clothes over his shoulder into the suitcase. Once the drawers were empty, he went on to the closet, piling everything into the closet.

Once that was done, Evan closed the suitcase with a snap. He grabbed his suitcase and his computer and put them in the back seat of the car.

He then walked back inside the guest house, pulling out one of his business cards. He turned it over and wrote, _Gone to see Eddie R. _He then set the card on top of Hank's medical bag. He also grabbed a piece of paper from the desk and wrote a quick note to Hank.

_I am so sorry Hank. I just wanted you to know that I didn't invest the money to make a profit for me. There is something that you need to know-something that I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen. A couple years ago, I started a small scholarship for medical students going to your old school. With the economy being bad, I wanted to give more to the students so they could be great doctors just like my big brother._

_I am so sorry, Hank. I promise you I will get your money back. There's a bond that I kept for emergencies in the desk. That should be enough to hold you over until I can get the rest back. I will do whatever it takes to get that money back and then, well, you'll never have to see me again. _

_I don't ask for your forgiveness and I don't deserve it. I didn't deserve to have you as my brother and you certainly shouldn't have to deal with a screw-up brother like me. And I promise, you won't have to ever again._

_Evan R. Lawson_

With that, Evan set down the note and walked out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank continued to storm around Divya's engagement party. He sat down by the bench by the lily pond. He ran his fingers through his hair. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at Evan, but he was SO angry at Evan. He couldn't believe Evan was so stupid.

"Hank?"

Hank looked up to see Amy standing behind him.

"Oh, hi Amy," said Hank.

Amy came and sat down by Hank on the bench. "Hank's what wrong? Your aura is so dark!"

Hank looked at Amy and sighed. "It's Evan. He's in trouble."

"What happened?"

"He lost our money," said Hank angrily. "I swear all he cares about is making money! He doesn't care about anything else! And now, we have to start all over!"

Amy sighed. "When Zoe suggested that we turn the house into a bed and breakfast, I was so angry at her. I thought all she cared about was money and that she didn't care about the traditions and history of this house and our family. But last night, Zoe and I talked. It turns out that Zoe did care about the tradition and history. She wanted to add the bed and breakfast because she wanted to bring the house into the next century so that the history and tradition could continue."

Hank smiled, "I am so glad that you and Zoe worked things out. But what does this have to do with me and Evan?"

"You assume that Evan did this for the money," said Amy. "But I can sense that there was another reason. But maybe you shouldn't jump to conclusions. And besides, you told me last night; Evan is the only family you have left. Maybe you shouldn't throw that away over something as stupid as money."

Amy got up and patted Hank's shoulder. "Just think about it." She walked away, leaving Hank alone with his thoughts.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hank opened the door to the guest house, "Evan! EVAN!"

He walked through the living room and up the stairs. He walked into Evan's room and then stopped dead in his tracks. The drawers were pulled open and all of Evan's things were gone.

"No," breathed Hank, feeling his chest tighten. He ran back downstairs. He saw a card sitting on his bank. He went over and picked up. He read the familiar line that Evan always said so proudly. He turned the card over and read, _Gone to see Eddie R. _

Hank felt his blood boil. _Dad. _He should have known that his father was involved. Evan had only been eight when he abandoned them. Evan still looked up to their father and still wanted a relationship. Hank was smart enough to know better.

Just as Hank was finishing med school, his dad found him. He was waiting for Hank outside of class. Dad had said that he was sorry for everything and wanted to make up. Hank ignored him and told him to get lost. Then, his father asked about Evan. He had the nerve to ask Hank for Evan's address. Hank remembered turning on him and punching his father, telling his father to stay the hell away from him and Evan.

Hank never told Evan that their father tried to contact them. As far as Hank was concerned, they didn't need him.

Hank turned and saw another note folded on the counter. He picked it up and read:

"_I am so sorry Hank. I just wanted you to know that I didn't invest the money to make a profit for me. There is something that you need to know-something that I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen. A couple years ago, I started a small scholarship for medical students going to your old school. With the economy being bad, I wanted to give more to the students so they could be great doctors just like my big brother._

"_I am so sorry, Hank. I promise you I will get your money back. There's a bond that I kept for emergencies in the desk. That should be enough to hold you over until I can get the rest back. I will do whatever it takes to get that money back and then, well, you'll never have to see me again. _

"_I don't ask for your forgiveness and I don't deserve it. I didn't deserve to have you as my brother and you certainly shouldn't have to deal with a screw-up brother like me. And I promise, you won't have to ever again. -Evan R. Lawson"_

Hank read the note twice. He couldn't believe it. Evan had started a scholarship for med students? At his school? _Oh Evan, _thought Hank. _I am the one who is sorry. I jumped to the wrong conclusions. I didn't trust you. I put our relationship ahead of the money. I am so sorry…_

Hank picked up his cell phone. He first dialed Evan's number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Hi. You've reached Evan R. Lawson, CFO of HankMed. Sorry I can't answer my phone right now, but if you leave a message, I will call you back."

Hank waited for the beep. "Evan, why didn't you tell me it was _**Dad**_ who stole our money?" He felt his voice shaking with anger. He took a breath to calm down before he continued. "That doesn't matter right now. Evan, I am so sorry about what I said. _Please_ come back to the guest house. _Please_, don't go see Dad. We'll rebuild, okay? We'll figure something out. Just come back home, Evan. Call me as soon as you get this message, okay? And Evan? One more thing. I love being your brother. I couldn't ask for a better brother. So, just call me, okay?"

Hank hung up the phone. He went into his bag and dug around pulling out a piece of paper from the very bottom of the bag. It was faded and beat up. Hank hoped he would never have to call this number. He carefully dialed the numbers and hit the call button.

Hank patiently waited while the phone rang once, twice, three times….

Finally it picked up, "Hello?" said a familiar voice.

"Hi Dad, its Hank," said Hank curtly. "We need to talk."

A/N: Cliffie Karma strikes again! Horrible, I know.

I had planned to write my own Royal Pains fan fiction story where their father shows up and Hank warns him to stay away but yet he doesn't listen and Evan gets into trouble. Since they brought it up in the season finale, I added it into this story.

Please R&R!


	2. It's My Room of Mountain Lions

A Lost Brother

By RascalFlattsS

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! P.S. I apologize in advance for the long chapter, but it just followed so nicely I couldn't bear to break it up.

Warning: A little bit of swearing in this chapter. Nothing too bad though.

Chapter 2: "It's My Room of Mountain Lions"

"_Hank_?" asked Eddie. He sounded surprised that Hank was calling. "Why _are you calling? Is everything okay?" _

"Funny you should ask that, _Dad_,_" _Hank spat out the word as if it was venomous. "Where's Evan?"

"_Evan_?" repeated Eddie. "_Why would I know where Evan is? You forbid me to see or speak to him, remember?"_

"Oh, I remember," said Hank. "I know that you stole the money from our account."

"_Stole?! I did not steal anything_!" defended Eddie. "_As I tried to explain to __**Evan**__, I didn't steal anything. When making an investment, sometimes the value decreases and people lose money. You would think an _**accountant**___would know that_."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT EVAN LIKE THAT!" screamed Hank. How dare _he _talk about Evan like that! "Evan is VERY good at what he does. His only weakness is that he still believes you are a decent human being."

"_Ouch_," replied Eddie. "_That_ _hurt_, _Hank_."

Hank rolled his eyes. "I know Evan and I know he's not stupid enough to invest all of our money. And I'm certain that he didn't invest all the money directly from our account. Now, I'm just an accountant, but I am pretty sure that's embezzlement."

Hank heard a sigh over the phone. "_So_ _this is what it comes down to, Hank? You hate me that much_?"

"Well, let's see," said Hank. "Mom got sick and you took all the money, lost and left. Then Mom died. You didn't even come to her funeral. Then Evan and I went into foster care. So, yeah, I guess so."

"_That was a long time ago, Hank_," said Eddie. Hank head Eddie sigh again. "_Okay, Hank. You win. I'm tired of fighting. What do you want?" _

"What?" asked Hank puzzled.

"_Let me guess," _said Eddie. _"You want me to give back all the money or you'll call the SEC, right?" _

"No," said Hank.

"_What?" _

"Here's what I want," said Hank. "I want you to leave and never come back. I want you to leave Evan and me alone. I want you to never come near me, Evan or our business ever again."

"_Is that all_?" asked Eddie.

"There's one more thing," said Hank. "I know that Evan is one his way to come talk to you. When he gets there, I want you to send him back home where he belongs. If you do that all that, I won't call the SEC."

There was a long silence. "_It's that easy?"_

"It's that easy," said Hank.

"_And what about the money?" _

"I don't care about the money," said Hank.

"_Huh," _saidEddie_."Tell you what, Hank. I will accept your offer and your terms. On one condition."_

Hank rolled his eyes. "I'm not giving you more money."

"_Hank, you judge me too quickly," _said Eddie. _"No, that's not it. I want to one last meal with both my boys. Evan is already on his way. All we'd need for a little family reunion is you, Hank." _

Hank was unsure what to think. The last thing he wanted was to see his father again. Hank knew his father and he was trouble. The big brother in him wanted Evan back safely, away from his father as soon as possible.

"_I can see you're mulling over what I said, Hank," _said Eddie. _"So, I'll make you an offer I know you can't refuse. Evan just pulled up. If you don't come, not only will I disappear but I will make sure that Evan disappears with me and you will never see him again." _

Hank felt his heart and his jaw drop. He knew his father was a bad guy but he didn't think he was capable of kidnapping his own son. Hank felt anger surging through him.

"You sick son of a bitch!" said Hank. "I swear to God, if you hurt him-"

"_Oh I don't think it will come to that," _said Eddie. "_Tell you what; I'll give you two hours to get here. I'm at 325 Summerset Drive in Sag Harbor. Talk to you later, kid." _

With that, Eddie hung up, leaving a shocked Hank starring at the phone in his hand.

------------------------------------------------------------

Evan had finally arrived at his father's house in Sag Harbor. He had driven at neck-breaking speed, driving like a manic. He was surprised that he wasn't pulled over the way he was driving. He had about three "almost" accidents and he was sure if Hank was here, he would have killed him.

Evan slammed the car door and ran up to the front steps. He was at the front door and he was about to start pounding on the front door, when it opened.

"Evan!" said Eddie, smiling broadly. "How are you?"

"Is that a trick question?" asked Evan sarcastically. "I told Hank what you did and he is angrier than I have ever seen him. We had a huge fight! We never fight! And you want to know the worst part is that he was right! I should have never trusted you! I can't believe I ever listened to you!" By the time Evan was done, he was screaming.

"Evan, you'll wake the neighbors," said Eddie softly. "Why don't you come in and we can talk about this calmly."

Evan walked past his father into the house, slamming the front door loudly behind him. "Calm? You want me to be calm. My brother-my best friend-isn't talking to me! He hates me! He's never going to trust me again! And it's ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Don't you think you're being a bit overdramatic, Evan?" asked Eddie.

"Oh you're right," spat Evan. "It's my fault because I was stupid enough to believe that you've actually changed. That this time would be different. But I was wrong. "Evan looked down at the floor, shaking his head. He added, sadly, "Hank was right about you-about everything. I should have listened to him. None of this would have happened if I had listened to him."

Evan took a deep breath. He looked up at his father and continued. "I need that money back."

"We've been through this, Evan," said Eddie softly. "I can't give it back to you."

"I was afraid you'd say that," said Evan. He pulled out his cell phone, flipped it open and started dialing.

Eddie's face paled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling the police," said Evan. "Turns out fraud, embezzlement and stealing is illegal. But then I already knew that because I have these things called 'ethics'. But I'm curious, did you know? Because I did some research after you stole all of the money of the HankMed account. And it turns out; you've done this before in Nevada, Arizona, New Mexico, Texas, and Ohio. Did you know that there's a warrant out for your arrest in all of those states? Of course, it's under a string of different aliases. But still, I'm sure the cops would love to talk to you."

Eddie's face paled. His voice shook as he spoke. "How did you know that?"

"Didn't you know?" said Evan. "I went to M.I.T and earned my Master of Finance degree. While I was there, I meet this great computer expert, Tim McGee. Nice guy. He works for N.C.I.S. now. You know what that stands for? Naval Criminal Investigative Services. I did his taxes for him last year and he owed me a favor. He was able to dig up all this background info on you. Just in case.

"Here's my position. You give me back the money, you _illegally_ stole from HankMed and I will give you-"Evan looked down at his watch. "Let's say a day's head start before I hand over everything I know to my friend the federal officer. Your call Pop."

Eddie and Evan starred at each other, trying to see which one would break first. After a few minutes, Eddie started laughing. Evan raised an eyebrow, "What? What's so funny?"

"You are just like your brother," said Eddie still laughing.

"What are you talking about?" asked Evan. "Hank and I are nothing alike. Granted, we both have curly hair and big noses but I'm taller and the attractive brother as well…."

Eddie sighed. "Well of course the two of you look alike, but that's not what I mean." He reached behind his back and pulled out a gun. He pointed it directly at Evan.

Evan stepped back, putting his hand s up. "What are you doing?"

"Put the phone down on the floor," said Eddie. When Evan didn't move, Eddie shouted, "NOW EVAN! I don't want to shoot you but I will if I have to." He clicked the safety.

"Okay!" said Evan. He closed the phone and set it down on the ground.

"Now kick it over here," said Eddie. Evan kicked the phone over to Eddie. Eddie picked it up and put in his pocket.

"Now, go sit in the chair at the table," he said, gesturing with the gun. "And no sudden moves either. Hank will be really pissed if he shows up and you've got a bullet wound."

Evan walked over slowly to the table. When he reached the table, he turned facing his father. "What does Hank have to do with this?"

"Sit down," Eddie commanded, ignoring Evan's question. Evan sat down.

"There," said Evan. "Now will you tell me what Hank has to do with this?"

Eddie walked around behind Evan, gun now pointed at the back of his head. "Now put your hands through the back of the chair."

"Not until you tell me about Hank!" shouted Evan. Evan heard his father sigh and thought he was giving in. The next thing he knew, he felt an exploding pain in the back of this head. Colors danced in front of his eyes and the pain just throbbed. He felt his hands being grabbed and pulled behind him. He could feel rope being tightened around his wrists. He tried to pull his wrists apart but the rope was too tight.

Evan closed his eyes for a few moments. When he reopened them, he saw his father standing over him, now looping a piece of rope around his chest.

"Why'd you hit me in the head?" Evan asked, his voice slightly slurred.

Eddie shrugged. "You weren't doing what I asked you to do, Evan. You should have listened."

"And you didn't answer my question," asked Evan. "What does Hank have to do with this?"

"Hank called," replied Eddie as he finished tying the knot.

"Wait, Hank called you?" asked Evan. "How did he get your number?"

"I gave it to him years ago," said Eddie causally. "I'm just shocked he kept it."

"When did you bump into him?" asked Evan.

"It was just after he started med school," said Eddie. "I was in New York and just wanted to talk to him. He told me to get lost. When I asked about you, he socked me! Can you believe that?"

"Yes," said Evan. He could definitely picture Hank punching Eddie.

"Anyway, I gave him my card," said Eddie. He was now down at Evan's feet, securing the ropes around Evan's ankles, tying his chairs to the leg. "I never saw or heard from him until today. He also accused me of stealing."

"That's because YOU STOLE OUR MONEY!" shouted Evan.

Eddie looked up and shook his head at Evan, "Lower your voice, Evan. Anyway, he also threatened to go to the SEC but he didn't want the money. Get this? He wanted me to leave town and never come near you or him ever again. He also wanted me to send you 'back home where you belong', whatever that means."

Evan was shocked. He couldn't believe it. Hank didn't care about the money. It seemed he still cared about Evan. He wanted Evan to come back to the Hamptons.

Eddie finished tying the ropes. He walked behind Evan. Evan tried to turn to see what he was up to. Eddie stood behind Evan. He grabbed a handkerchief from the table. He then used it to gag Evan and then tied it behind his head, securing the gag.

Evan tried to spit out the gag but it was no use. Eddie came back around to face Evan. He smiled at the death glare.

"Sorry Evan," said Eddie. "But I can't have you warning Hank." He laughed at Evan's puzzled look. "Didn't I tell you? Hank's on his way here as we speak."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few moments of being in a state of shock, Hank leapt into action. He grabbed his medical bag, his phone and his keys and then ran out to the car.

He only paused long enough to enter the address into his GPA and then buckle his seatbelt. After that he pulled out of the driveway and took off down the road.

About halfway, Hank grabbed his cell phone. He knew that going to his father's house was probably a trap or a scam or something. But it would certainly not be good. But he had to go. He was certain that Evan was in trouble.

This was Hank's room full of mountain lions. But his brother needed him and there was nothing that was going to stop him.

Hank scrolled down his contact list until he found the name he was looking for. He hit the call button. He waited listening to it ring once…then twice…then three times…

"C'mon," said Hank. "Pick up!"

"_Hank?" _said Jill. She sounded groggy as if she had been sleeping. "_Do you have any idea what time it is?" _

"Jill, I'm sorry if I woke you," said Hank quickly. "But I need a favor."

"_If you need to borrow the MRI machine again…" _started Jill but Hank cut her off.

"It's Evan!" shouted Hank desperately. "He's in trouble."

"_What?" _asked Jill. "_What kind of trouble? Is Evan okay? What's going on, Hank?"_

"It's a long story," said Hank. "I promise I'll fill you in later. But I need you do me a favor."

"_Of course," _said Jill.

"If you don't hear from me in an hour," said Hank. "I need you to call N.C.I.S. It stands for Naval-"

"_Naval Criminal Investigative Services," _finished Jill. "_My brother was a marine. But what does N.C.I.S. have to do with this?" _

"Evan went to M.I.T-"

"_Evan went to M.I.T?" _

"Focus Jill!"

"_Sorry. You were saying?" _

"Evan went to M.I.T with this computer genius," said Hank. "His name is Timothy McGee. He works at N.C.I.S. now as a Field Agent, I think. If I don't call you back in a hour, call N.C.I.S., ask for Special Agent McGee and tell him to look up the name Edward Richardson or as he was known Edward Richard Lawson."

"_Lawson_?" asked Jill. "_As in your last name? Whose Edward Richard Lawson?"_

Hank bit his lip. "He's my father."

"_Your father?" _asked Jill. "_You mean the father that abandoned you and Evan when you were kids after your mother got sick and took all of your mom's money?"_

"That would be the one," said Hank bitterly.

"_But what does your father have to do with this?" _asked Jill. "_Is Evan with him? And why is Evan in trouble?"_

"Jill, you ask a lot of questions," said Hank, a small smile forming on his face. He took a deep breath, "Our dad found us and I guess he contacted Evan and Evan invested some money with him and he somehow got access to our accounts and wiped us out. We had a huge fight at Divya's engagement party. But when I got home Evan was gone. He left a note saying that he left to go fix it and he was going to see Dad. So I called Dad and I told him I go to the SEC unless he left and never came near me or Evan again. He said he would as long as I came over for dinner and he said if I didn't come within two hours, he said he would make Evan 'disappear!'" Hank took a deep breath as he finished his story.

There was a moment of silence before Jill spoke, "_Hank, you need to call the police. NOW!" _

"NO!" said Hank. "If I call the police now, he might hurt Evan and I can't risk that. I don't think he would intentional hurt Evan or me. This just a backup plan, just in case something bad happens."

"_Maybe you shouldn't go, Hank-"started_ Jill.

"I have to!" said Hank. "He's my brother! He's the only family I have left! I can't lose him. This is my room filled with mountain lions."

"_What?" _

"Never mind," said Hank quickly. "Just promise you'll call. The address is 325 Summerset Drive in Sag Harbor. Can you do that for me, Jill? Please."

"_Oh course, I will," _said Jill. _"And Hank? Please be careful." _

"I will," promised Hank. He pulled the car into a driveway in front a brick house. "Jill, I'm here. I have to go." With that Hank hung up. He stopped the car, jumped out and rang up to the house.

He didn't even bother knocking. He bargained in screaming his brother's name. "Evan? Evan! EVAN!"

A/N: The cliffie karma! It's just going around the Fanfiction website. It's very contagious.

Did you like the reference to N.C.I.S.? I was watching a N.C.I.S. marathon on USA network as I was writing this and I thought it would be funny to through it in there. Plus, M.I.T. does have a Master in Finance program, so Evan could have gone there and meet Timothy McGee. Plus it's funny to watch the shock on everyone's face to learn Evan went to M.I.T.

I also hoped you like "the mountain lion" reference from the season finale. Next chapter, we'll learn what's going on what Hank & Evan's dad and why he can't give them back their money. It will be good, I promise.

And what's a Royal Pains fic without some Evan Whumpage! And of course, had to throw some "Jank" in there too.

Please R&R.


	3. It's My First Kidnap For Ransom Exchange

A Lost Brother

By RascalFlattsS

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. You guys are awesome and I just love all of your awesome reviews.

I feel really bad about making their dad a bad guy and I never really planned on it-it just sort of happened. But don't worry-there is a reason why their dad did what he did.

Chapter 3: This Is My First Kidnap-For Ransom Exchange-

Hank didn't even bother knocking. He bargained in screaming his brother's name. "Evan? Evan! EVAN!" His eyes quickly scanned the room when he spotted a slumped figure tied to a chair in the kitchen.

Hank felt his heart stop. He ran towards the figure. He stopped in front of his brother. Evan's head was down. Hank's hand shook at he touched Evan's neck, feeling for a pulse. He let of the breath he didn't realize he was holding as he felt Evan's pulse beat strongly against his fingers.

"Thank God," Hank whispered. Hank noticed the bandana tied around Evan's head, gagging him. Hank reached up and started to untie it when his hands brushed against a large bump. Evan moaned quietly through the gag. Hank felt his anger boil as he checked the lump.

"It's okay, Ev," said Hank softly as he finished removing the gag. He threw the gag on the floor, bent down so that he was level with Evan. "It's okay, Ev, I've got you."

Evan slowly opened his eyes and saw Hank was in front of him. "Hank?" he whispered, his voice cracking.

"Yeah, it's me Evan," said Hank, smiling. "Where's Dad?"

"I don't know," said Evan. "I think he went into one of the bedrooms." He looked down at the ropes tying him to the chair. "Any chance you can untie me?"

Hank smiled. "I suppose. Hold on for a moment." Hank got up and walked into the kitchen, in search of a knife to cut Evan lose.

"Where am I going to go?" asked Evan, trying to turn his head around so he could see Hank. "I'm tied to a chair!"

"And yet somehow you still seem to get into trouble," said Hank. He pulled open of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a knife. He walked behind Evan and carefully cut the rope around Evan's wrist, chest and ankles.

The ropes fell away as Evan stood up. He wavered a little bit on his feet and started to fall forward. His fall was cut short when Hank held out his hand to stop him. "Easy," said Hank. "You okay?"

"Peachy," said Evan. He looked up at Hank, who was raised an eyebrow, "I'm fine, Hank. I just had a leg cramp from sitting so long. How about we argue how I'm doing in the car and get out of here."

"Sounds good to me," said Hank. He and Evan turned and started walking towards the door when they heard a voice behind them.

"What?" asked Eddie? "Leaving so soon? Turn around."

Hank and Evan turned around and found themselves starring in the barrel of a gun.

"Déjà vu," said Evan softly.

Eddie ignored him. "Look! My two boys! Back together at last! How long has it been?"

Hank and Evan looked at each other. "It's been like an hour," said Evan.

"I think he was talking about how long it was since _he_ saw the both of us together," said Hank. "I think it was what? 1990?"

"That sounds about right," said Evan. "How have been the past nineteen years? I mean, a lot has happened since then. Mom died, we went to foster care, Hank went to med school and become a doctor and I went to M.I.T and became a CPA and now we live in the Hamptons and run a business together. Did I leave anything out Hank?"

"Nope, that pretty much sums it up," said Hank.

Eddie shook his head. "Fine, I get it. You're both pissed at me."

"And why is that?" asked Evan.

"Maybe it because he took off when Mom got sick," said Hank, "and abandoned us and when she died, Evan and I had to go into foster care."

"And then recently you stole all our money," said Evan. "And there was one other thing… oh yeah. You hit me in the head and tied me to a chair!"

"Well, that was a very long and detailed list," said Eddie. He gestured to the kitchen table with the gun. "Now why don't you boys come sit down?"

"Actually, Evan and I were just leaving," said Hank. He grabbed Evan's arm and started pulling him towards the door. His hand was almost to the door when the room suddenly a loud bang filled the room. Evan cried out and slide to the floor, his free hand claiming down on his left arm.

"EVAN!" shouted Hank. He bent down on the floor next to Evan. "Let me see," he said as he pulled off Evan's hand. Hank saw a long cut running along the outside of Evan's arm. It was bleeding steadily and the skin around it looked slightly burned.

Hank sighed in relief. He made eye contact with Evan. When Evan saw Hank smile, Evan's facial features also relaxed.

"It's just a graze," said Hank, reassuring himself as much as well as Evan. "You're going to be okay."

Evan nodded before turning back to Eddie. "YOU SHOT ME!?" he yelled angrily.

"No, I shot _near_ you," said Eddie. "It wouldn't have hit you if you hadn't moved."

"How is that better?" asked Evan. "You shouldn't be shooting in our general direction to begin with!"

"It's just a graze," said Eddie, "You'll be fine, even Hank said so. You're just being a baby."

"Okay fine," said Evan angrily. "How about I shoot _near _you and graze you with a bullet and see how you feel?"

"All right, enough of this," said Eddie. He walked closer to his sons until the gun was pointed directly at them. "Get up. NOW!" He cocked the gun-

"No!" said Hank. He stood up and pulled Evan up with him so that they were both standing.

"That's better," said Eddie. "Now walk over to the hallway. And don't try anything or I'll shoot."

Hank nodded. He and Evan started walking across the living room to the hallway.

"Hank?" Evan said quietly so only Hank could hear him.

"What?" Hank replied softly.

"Could you loosen your grip on my arm?" asked Evan. "I'm starting to lose feeling in my hand."

"Oh," said Hank. He let go of Evan's arm. "Sorry."

"I didn't say let go!" said Evan. With his free uninjured right hand, he grabbed Hank's hand and placed it back on his arm. "I just asked you not to hold on so tight!"

"No talking!" shouted Eddie, pushing them both in the back. "All right, Hank, open the door." Hank nodded and reached out and grabbed the handle and turned, opening the door.

"Good," said Eddie. "Now Evan, turn on the light." Evan felt for the light switch on the wall. A light bulb above their heads flickered on, revealing a flight of stairs.

"Now, both of you walk down to the bottom of the steps," said Eddie.

Hank and Evan walked slowly down the stairs. Being two inches taller than Hank, Evan had to duck to avoid hitting his head, and almost lost his balance and toppled over except Hank was able to grab his arm and keep him from falling. Two steps later, Hank stepped off the step wrong and he would have fallen if Evan hadn't grabbed his arm and kept him from falling.

When they arrived at the bottom step, Eddie called out. "Now turn around!"

Hank and Evan turned to look up at Eddie.

"Now, play nice boys," he said as he started to close the door.

"WAIT!" shouted Hank.

Eddie stopped closing the door. "What?" he asked.

"Can I have a first aid kit?" asked Hank. "I want to wrap up Evan's wound so it doesn't get infected."

Eddie paused for a moment and a strange look crossed his face. But he sighed, reached over and pulled the first aid kit of the wall and tossed it down to Hank, who caught it.

"Water bottles are over in the corner," said Eddie. With that, he closed the door and locked it from the outside trapping the brothers in the basement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Divya sat down on her bed and sighed. It has been such a long and trying day. She had gotten engaged to Raj. She had seen the disappointed look on Hank's face when she hadn't called it off. She had meant to talk to Hank and Evan afterward but she hadn't seen them again since she had pointed Evan out to Hank at the bar.

She was just about to lie down and go to bed when her cell phone started ringing. She picked it up and saw the caller id said, "Evan"

A smile crossed her lips as she answered her phone, "Hello Evan. What kind of trouble have you gotten into now? Have you turned someone blue?"

"_Evan turned someone blue?" _asked a man's voice that Divya didn't recognize. "_Why does that NOT surprise me?" _

"Who is this?" asked Divya, her eyes narrowing. Evan was definitely in trouble. "Where's Evan?"

"_He's fine," _said the voice. "_He's with Hank, playing doctor." _

Divya's eyes snapped open. "What? You have _Hank and Evan?" _ She asked, her voice shaking with fear.

"_Yes," _said the voice. "_I have the two Lawson brothers here with me: a Doctor Henry Lawson and a Evan Lawson, certified CPA and CFO of HankMed."_

"What do you want?" asked Divya, her voice shaking a little.

"_Isn't it obvious?" _taunted the voice. _"I kidnap two of your co-workers-__**two of your friends**__- and you ask me what I want?" _

"Well, this is the first time anyone I care about has been kidnapped!" shouted Divya. "So excused me if I'm not the expert that you are!"

Divya heard laughter over the phone, "_Well, I'll give you credit Ms. Katdare, you've got spunk. But anyway, back to the details. I'll make it simple. I want say a million dollars for each brother. And I'll give you twenty-four hours to get it." _

"Two million dollars!" exclaimed Divya. She sat back down on the bed. "Where am I suppose to get that much money on such short notice?"

"_See, this would be defined as 'your problem'," _said the voice. "_It's simple, Ms. Katdare. Bring the money and Hank and Evan get to go home pretty much perfectly healthy. Don't bring it and well—they don't come home." _

"Wait, what do you mean, 'pretty much perfectly healthy'?" asked Divya.

"_You work with Evan," _said the voice. "_You know how annoying he can be."_

"Did you hurt him?" asked Divya, her voice shaking with anger.

"_Trust me," _said the voice, "_it's nothing he won't recover from. And he's got his own personal concierge doctor taking care of him. And at the moment, they are both fine. But that can change very quickly."_

"I want proof," said Divya.

"_Proof?" _said the voice.

"I want proof that Hank and Evan are still alive and unharmed," said Divya, "or else I won't pay."

"_Fine," _said the voice. "_You'll get your proof in a couple hours."_

"No, I want to talk to both of them NOW!" demanded Divya.

"_Nope," _said the voice. "_They are a little busy right now. I'll let you talk to them soon, don't worry. Oh and don't call the cops of ANY kind. Because if you do-well you know what will happen. Talk to you soon, Ms. Katdare."_

"Wait!" shouted Divya. But it was too late. The voice had hung up.

Divya look at her phone shocked. She couldn't believe what was happening. Hank and Evan were her good friends and she couldn't let anything bad happened to them.

She sighed and scrolled down her contact list until she came to the number she wanted. She hit call and waited for an answer.

"Hi Raj, its Divya. I'm so sorry to be calling you so late, but I need a favor."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hold still," said Hank. He and Evan were sitting on the basement floor. After Eddie had locked them in, Hank had found some blankets in the corner, which he laid out on the floor for him and Evan to sit on. Now they were sitting under the only lamp in the basement and Hank was switching up Evan's wound.

"It hurts," whimpered Evan.

"Sorry about that," said Hank. "But I have to use the alcohol and water to prevent infection."

"Are you almost done?" asked Evan.

"Almost," said Hank. "Without my bag, I can't stitch it up, but I can wrap it and that should hopefully work till we get out of here."

Evan nodded and looked down at his feet. "Hank, I'm sorry."

Hank didn't look up from wrapping the gaze around Evan's arm. "For what?"

Evan shot him a look. "Really? You've forgotten already? Maybe you're the one with the concussion," said Evan jokingly. "You know what I mean. I'm sorry about Dad and for trusting him. For letting him do this to us. I'm sorry for not trusting you. I really value your trust and your opinion, Hank. And I let you down. I'm sorry."

Hank finished wrapping Evan's arm. He sighed and set Evan's arm down gently. "Actually, I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Did you give our greedy, no good access father access to our accounts so he could steal it?" asked Evan.

"Well, no," said Hank. "But I didn't trust in you. I was so quick to assume that this was about making more money and greed when it wasn't. I thought all you cared about was the money."

"Money is kind of important to an accountant," said Evan. "Or at least, I find it certainly helps. But it's not all I care about it. I certainly don't care enough to damage our relationship or our business. I just wanted to help those kids. I want to make you proud of me."

"Oh Evan," said Hank. He wrapped an arm around Evan's shoulder, pulling him close. "I _am _proud of you. I always have been."

"Thanks," said Evan. He looked at the wall. "I just so badly wanted to believe he changed, ya know? That this time was going to be different. And then when he told me what his investment idea, the accountant in me said it was a great way to diversify our assets. But there was a part of me that was telling me this was a bad idea." He sighed. "I should have listened to it."

Hank sighed, "Ev, I think it's great that you want to believe people can change. And sometimes they do. It's not a bad thing to want to see the good in people. Dad is just a really bad example."

Evan laughed, "Yeah, you can say that again," he said. He looked at Hank. "So are we going to be okay?"

"Yeah," said Hank. "We're okay. You're my brother. Nothing is ever going to change that."

"Same here," said Evan, "and next time, I promise, when I find a new investing opportunity, I will run it past you and Divya first."

"That's not necessary," said Hank quickly. "I just wouldn't invest with Dad again."

"Well, that goes without saying," said Evan.

"Hey, Evan," said Hank. "There is one more thing."

"What?" asked Evan.

"Just promise me that you'll never up and leave like that," said Hank. "I was so scared when I came home and you were gone-"

"I'm sorry," said Evan. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'd thought you'd be relieved that I was gone and you wouldn't have to put up with me anymore."

"Oh Evan," said Hank. "You're the only family I have left. I couldn't stand to lose you too."

Evan nodded. "Well, you won't have to worry about that. I plan on being around for a while. That is, if you still want me?" He added hopefully.

Hank gripped his shoulder tighter, "Where else am I going to find a CFO?" asked Hank.

"Hey Hank?"

"Yeah, Ev?"

"Did you really punch Dad in the face?"

Hank smiled, "You know it."

"Nice," said Evan. "So now what?"

"Now, we wait," said Hank.

"Yippee," said Evan in a monotone voice. "Hey Hank?"

"Yeah?"

"I vote for no more family reunions," said Evan.

Hank smiled, "I second that."

A/N: All right, everyone say, "Aw." Wasn't that nice that Hank and Evan made up?

A special thanks goes out to aime lire, who came up with idea of Evan getting grazed by a bullet. And to secd457 who called Evan "Ev," which I liked and used in this chapter.

Hope you enjoyed the little tiny drop of Divan in there for you all.

And look! Didn't end with the cliffie karma! Hooray!!

As always, please R&R.


	4. It's About To Get A Lot Worse

A Lost Brother

By RascalFlattsS

Warning: Some minor swearing in this chapter

A/N: Sorry of not updating in a long time. I have been very busy over the holidays and dealing with family issues. But I'm back!

Disclaimer: Do not own Royal Pains or NCIS.

* * *

Chapter 4: This Just Got A Whole Lot Worse….

In Washington D.C., NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was waiting patiently in the elevator. It seemed to be moving slower than usually. It could be because it was one in the morning. Or it could be because Gibbs kept using the elevator as his "conference room". Personally, Tony thought it was both.

Finally-after what felt like an entirety, the elevator doors _finally_ opened into the bullpen, allowing Tony to step out. He walked over to his desk and was shocked to find a light on and a hunched figure bent over the desk.

Tony smiled. _McGee. _He bent down, almost hunched over and walked quietly and swiftly to the edge of Tim's desk. When Tony was behind Tim's desk chair, he jumped up loudly, screaming, "BOO!" right in Tim's ear.

Special Agent Timothy McGee never saw or heard Tony sneaking back behind him. He jumped out of his chair when Tony shouted "BOO!" from behind. He however quickly regained composure, and whipped his chair around only to find himself face to face with Tony, who was bent over with laughter.

"Tony!" said Tim. "What the hell? What are you doing?"

"That would be a better question, McGoo," said Tony as he sat down behind his desk.

"I asked you first," said Tim.

"One of the pipes in the wall broke," said Tony, "and flooded the entire apartment. I thought I might crash here for the night. Now it's your turn, McGoogle."

Tim sighed. He walked over to the plasma, "My friend Evan called me tonight and asked me to look up some information about this guy named Edward Richardson."

"Interesting," said Tony. He got up and walked over to Tim's desk. "What do you got?"

"Richardson is wanted for embezzlement and fraud in Nevada, Arizona, New Mexico, Texas and Ohio," said Tim.

"Sounds like a swell guy," said Tony. "What does your friend want with this information?"

"Hell if I know," said Tim. "Evan's an accountant. My guess is he is working with Richardson and he stumbled on Richardson's newest fraud."

"Did you tell Evan?" asked Tony.

"Yeah," said Tim. Tony raised an eyebrow, "What? It's not like any of this is classified information! All of Richardson's warrants are public record."

"True," said Tony. He nodded. "So then, why are you here at one in the morning?"

"Something didn't sit right with this guy," said Tim. "Gut feeling, I guess."

"You've been hanging around with Gibbs way too long McGee," said Tony.

Tim laughed. "You've been here longer than I have, DiNozzo!"

Tony punched Tim lightly in the arm. "What did you find?"

"I ran Richardson's phone, credit card, social, anything I could find," said Tim. "Turns out his real name are not Richardson. It's Lawson." Tim paused for dramatic effective.

Tony looked at Tim. "Is that suppose to be important?"

"Evan's last name is also Lawson," said Tim. "This guy is Evan's father."

"Oh," said Tony. He paused. "Man, I thought my father was a really SOB. But the worst thing he ever did was disown me and sent me to military school. He never embezzled money from me."

"Actually," started Tim. "It gets worse."

"How could it get any worse?" asked Tony.

Tim hit a button and flipped to the next screen. Tony gasped at the picture that appeared on the screen.

"Well, McGee," said Tony. "You were right. It just got worse"

Tim nodded. "You can say that again. I'm sure Richardson is working with El Matador. This guy is dangerous."

"You can say that again," said Tony. "El Matador is responsible for all sorts of horrors: fraud, robbery, assault, kidnapping, and murder. And that's just what we know about this guy. We should get your friend Evan into protective custody."

"Well, you see there's one small problem…" said Tim. "I can't reach Evan."

"Did you trace the GPS on his cell?" asked Tony.

"Well no, DiNozzo, I never would have thought of that," said Tim sarcastically. "Oh course I traced the GPS!" He pulled up the GPS on Evan's phone. "His phone has been turned off for the entire afternoon. I even ran a trace on his brother's phone."

"How would that help?" asked Tony.

"Evan and Hank have a business together," said Tim as he pulled up Hank's phone records. "And I got a hit. Hank called this cell phone number at 9:35 p.m."

"Nice," said Tony. "Who's the phone registered to?"

"Prepaid cell phone," said Tim. "There's no way to know whose it's registered to. But I'd bet you anything that it belongs to Richardson." Tim paused before going on. "They talked for twelve minutes. Then Hank leaves immediately."

"Sounds like he's going to meet somebody," said Tony.

Tim nodded in agreement. "While on route, Hank makes another call to a Jill Casey. They talk for about another ten minutes before Hank arrives here at 325 Summerset Drive in Sag Harbor."

"Sag Harbor?" asked Tony. "That's in the Hamptons."

"After that, Hank's phone goes off line too," said Tim. "I haven't been able to get anything off either cell phone since. I'm worried."

Tony nodded. "I think you have every reason to be." Tony turned and walked over to his desk.

"What should we do?" asked Tim. "Call it in?"

"Based on what? A series of phones calls and gut feeling?" asked Tony as he dug through his desk drawer. He pulled out his SIG and put it in the holster. "Gear up, McGee. We're going on a road trip."

Tim smiled. "I like the way you think DiNozzo," he said as he grabbed his gun, ID, coat and backpack and raced behind Tony.

The elevator door opened and both men stepped inside. "Whose going to tell Gibbs?" asked Tim.

"No way am I telling Gibbs," said Tony. "You tell Gibbs!"

"You're the senior field agent!" shouted Tim. "You tell him!"

The two NCIS agents continued yelling at each other as the elevator doors closed. Neither one heard the phone ring on Timothy McGee's desk.

* * *

Jill Casey was close to wearing a path down the middle of her living room. She had been watching the clock patiently for the past fifty nine minutes, waiting for Hank to call her back.

She looked at the cell phone in her hand.

"C'mon," she whispered softly. "Ring! RING!" The phone in Jill's hand continued to be silent.

The large Grandfather clock dinged down the hall. Jill watched as the clock on the phone changed from 10:59 to 11:00.

"Damn it, Hank!" she cursed. "I told you not to go!"

Jill grabbed the phone and dialed a number

"_Naval Investigative Criminal Service, Washington D.C. office. How may I direct your call?"_

"I need to speak to an Agent Timothy McGee," said Jill. "It's a matter of life and death. And this is about to get worse."

* * *

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall; ninety-nine bottles of beer; you take one down and pass it around; ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall," sang Evan loudly.

"Ev, will you please stop singing," said Hank. He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes.

"Sorry," said Evan.

A few minutes went by and Hank looked up, worried at his brother. "Hey Evan, are you still alive over there?"

"Unfortunately for you," moaned Evan.

Hank smiled, "Despite how much you annoy me, I prefer that you do remain alive."

Evan chucked. "Clearly, you haven't read my life insurance policy lately."

Hank smiled. "Why? Do I get a lot of money?"

"I'm not telling you now," said Evan, grinning.

Hank leaned over and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Ow!" said Evan. Hank looked over and realized he had punched Evan in his gunshot wound.

"Oh my God! Evan! I am so sorry!" said Hank. He grabbed Evan's arm and pulled it under the light so he could examine the wound.

"Hey! My arm's still attached, ya know?" said Evan.

"Sorry," said Hank. "I need to check the wound." Hank smiled. "No blood is leaking through the bandage."

"I'm assuming that is a good thing," said Evan.

"Given the circumstances, its great news," said Hank. "How's your head?"

"Hurts like hell," groaned Evan. "My head is killing me!"

Hank clucked. "That would be the concussion."

Evan rolled his eyes. "I'm aware of how a concussion works, Hank. It's not like it's my first concussion."

Hank raised an eyebrow. "And when have you ever had a concussion?"

"Oh right," said Evan. "I haven't told you that story yet, have I?"

"I'd like to hear it," said Hank.

"Well it was when I was at MIT with Tim," started Evan.

"Geez, how is it that a computer science major and an accountant major –the two biggest geeks on campus-managed to get into so much trouble?" asked Hank.

"It's not like we went looking for trouble," said Evan. "Trouble _finds_ us. I didn't do anything to deserve what happened."

"Sure," said Hank.

"This nice girl came up to me after a big football game," said Evan. "She was out of town and was asking me where to find this one bar. I was simply giving her directions when her boyfriend-this HUGE football player-comes up and punches me in the face! Can you believe that?"

Hank shook his head, trying to hide his grin. "No Ev, I don't why some guy would punch you in the face for flirting with his girlfriend," he said sarcastically.

Evan sighed, "Whatever, Hank. Hank?"

"Yeah, Evan?"

"I'm tired. Can I take a nap?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm thinking probably not."

"You guessed right."

"But I'm tired!" moaned Evan. "It's a mild concussion! I wouldn't probably get any brain damage!"

Hank raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, as a doctor and your brother, I'm not going to risk you getting _any_ _additional_ brain damage."

"Ha ha," said Evan. "I forgot to laugh." He sighed. "Do you think we are ever getting out of this mess?"

"Of course we are," said Hank. "We'll get out of this mess, you'll see. Everything is going to be fine."

Just then, the basement door was thrown open. Light flooded into the basement, blinding the Lawson brothers. After much blinking, the Lawson brothers saw their father standing at the top of the stairs with a Portuguese man behind him. Eddie was pointing a gun at them.

Evan leaned over to Hank, "Why do I have a feeling this just got worse?" he whispered.

* * *

"Thank you so much for this, Raj," said Divya.

"Of course," said Raj. He handed a briefcase filled with the ransom money. "I'm happy to help."

Divya nodded. "I just can't believe that this is happening."

Raj patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, Divya. We'll get your friends back."

Divya tried to smile but it seemed that the muscles in her face didn't seem to be working. She just nodded.

"I still think we should call the police," said Raj.

"NO!" said Divya. "The kidnapper said not to call the police or he would kill Hank and Evan!"

"All kidnappers say that," said Raj. "The police are better equipped to handle this-"

"I can't risk it," interrupted Divya. "These are my friends-I can't risk their lives, Raj. I just can't."

Raj sighed. There was no getting through to Divya when she was like this. "Fine, we won't call the police. What do we do in the mean time?"

"Wait for the kidnapper to call back with his proof," said Divya. No sooner had the words left Divya's mouth, her cell phone rang. Raj and Divya looked down at the cell phone in her hand.

"Things are about to get a lot worse," said Divya.

* * *

A/N: El Matador is Portuguese for "the killer" Thanks to Babylon Translation for the translation.

Thanks again to Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee for dropping by!

I will try to update the rest of my stories soon!

Please R&R!


	5. Getting Into TroubleNot the Board Game

A Lost Brother

By RascalFlattsS

Disclaimer: Still don't own Royal Pains. Would love to but don't. Sadness. Nor do I own NCIS.

Thank you all so much for your patience. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever. But now after watching the new episodes-which are awesome by the way- have inspired me to write. So thanks for all the reviews!

Warnings: Possible spoilers for the new season—no real huge spoiler alerts for this chapter. But they are awesome and hilarious and you should definitely go watch them, if you haven't yet. And if you have, go watch them again. ;-)

Chapter 5: Getting Into Trouble…and I'm Talking to About the Board Game….

NCIS Agent Tony DiNozzo stepped out of the car. He sat down on the hood, "You've been spending too much time with Ziva, Probie."

NCIS Agent Timothy McGee stepped out of the driver's seat. "What are you talking about, Tony?"

"You were driving like a manic there on the I-95," said Tony. "Actually, you've been driving like a manic the whole way. Have you been taking driving lesions from Ziva?"

Tim swiped his credit card and lifted the gas pump, "Sorry, Tony. Evan's one of my best friends and to think that he is trouble-well, granted Evan's always in trouble; he's kind of like you Tony-"

Tony reached up and gave Tim a light "Gibb slap" on the back of his head. "I get it, Probie. Your friend is in trouble and you want to help. But killing us isn't going to help us or Evan." Tony sighed. "Where are we?"

Tim pulled out his GPA, "Allenton, New Jersey."

Tony nodded, "I'm going to grab some candy bars and soda. You want anything?"

"Yeah," said Tim. "Grab me a bottle of Sierra Mist and a bag of M&Ms." Tony nodded and went inside to the store.

Tim sighed. _Evan, please try to stay out of trouble till Tony and I get there…_

Evan leaned over to Hank, "Why do I have a feeling we're in a whole lot of trouble?"

"Quiet," said Hank softly.

"C'mon boys!" shouted Eddie. He waved his hand, "Time to come up!"

Hank stood up and held out his arm to pull Evan up. "C'mon."

Evan nodded and grabbed Hank's hand, pulling himself up to a standing position. Evan took a step forward but stumbled. Hank managed to catch him before he fell.

"You okay?" asked Hank. Evan nodded.

"C'mon!" yelled Eddie. "Hurry it up! And don't try anything!"

"Should we try and run?" whispered Evan as he and Han walked slowly up the stairs.

"Are you crazy!" whispered Hank. "No! We can't risk it! Dad already shot you once-no, no Ev, we can't take the risk." Hank paused, "Ev?"

"Yes Henry?"

"I need you to keep your mouth shut," said Hank. "Now, don't look at me like that! You just tend to say things sometimes that tend to piss people off. And we can't really afford to piss any of those guys with guns off."

Evan nodded. "Okay."

Hank raised his eyebrow, "Really? You're not going to fight me?"

Evan shrugged, "Blame it on the concussion."

The two brothers reached the top of the stairs. Eddie sighed. "It's about time you two got up here." He gestured over to the table. "Go sit over there."

Hank and Evan walked over to the dining room table. A tall Portuguese man was standing by the window. He turned and smiled when he say Hank and Evan.

"Olá! Hello, Dr. Lawson," the man spoke with a heavy Portuguese accent, "And Mr. Lawson, as well, welcome. Please sit. There are things we need to discuss."

"And what is it we need to discuss?" asked Hank bitterly.

"Sit down," said the man. He pointed to the chairs. Hank said nothing but continue to give him a death glare.

"Please sit," repeated the man. His eyes were cold at ice. "I will not ask again." Two men came down and stood behind Hank and Evan.

"I guess we should sit," whispered Evan. Hank nodded.

"Yeah I think we should," agreed Hank. He walked over to the table and pulled out a chair and sat down. Evan moved to sit down next to Hank, but one of the big tall scary goons (as Evan would call them) put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"If you would be so kind," said the man, "I'd rather that your brother sits down over here."

Evan raised an eyebrow and shared a look at Hank. Hank shrugged his shoulders. Evan sighed and walked around to the other side of the table and pulled out a chair and sat down.

Evan looked up at the man, "Happy?" he asked.

"Ecstatic," said the man. "Now, Evan-may I call you Evan? Please place your arms through the slots of the chair behind you." Evan sighed and did so only because Hank gave him a death glare across the table. Evan sighed as he felt his hands being bound with duct tape.

"And Dr. Lawson, if you would do the same as well," said the man. Hank complied and put his hands behind him. Another one of the goons pulled out another roll of duct tape and taped Hank's hands together. Hank grimaced as the tape was wrapped too tightly.

"Hurts doesn't it?" asked Evan from across the table.

"Shut up," said the man softly. "It would be better if neither of you spoke at the moment."

He turned and walked till he was in the middle of table. He then pulled out a chair and sat down. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He looked at both of the brothers. "I hope you don't mind if I spoke."

"No," said Hank sarcastically. "Not at all."

"I actually did not enjoy breathing," said Evan. "So please, by all means."

The man smiled. He looked up at Eddie, "Are they always this annoying?"

"He wouldn't know," said Hank angrily, "He's missed the past twenty years."

Eddie smiled at the man, "Kids."

The man rolled his eyes and mumbled something in Portuguese under his breath. He turned his attention back to Hank and Evan.

"I am assuming that you both are wondering why you are here," said the man. "The reason, I have brought you two up from the basement is that in a moment, I will be making a phone call to your friend Ms. Katdare."

Hank and Evan looked at each other.

"You dragged Divya into this you sick son of a-" started Evan. He was cut off by one of the goons who grabbed a fist full of Evan's hair and pulled back tightly.

"Hey!" shouted Hank angrily. "Let him go!"

"There's really no name calling," said the man. He sighed. "Let him go, Andre." Andre nodded and let go of Evan. Hank let out a sigh of relief.

"And to answer you, Evan," started the man. "I did involve Ms. Katdare in this-as she will be paying your ransom."

"Ransom?" asked Hank. "We're being held for ransom?"

"No, Henry," snapped Evan, "we're here for teatime!"

The man nodded to Andre and Andre nodded in return. He then grabbed Evan's chair, and knocked it over. Evan fell with a heavy crash to the floor.

"Hey!" shouted Hank. "What the hell are you doing?"

Evan groaned, "Ow," he mumbled.

The man nodded to Andre and Andre grabbed the back of the chair and lifted it up to a standing position.

"Ev, are you okay?" asked Hank, concerned.

"I'm fine," mumbled Evan.

"Sarcasm is not appreciated," said the man. "While entertaining, it is not appreciated." He smiled, "Understood?" He waited until Evan and Hank nodded. "Good. And yes, I asked Ms. Katdare to pay your ransom. I would have asked you, Evan, as CFO of HankMed, but rumor has it your company is broke."

Evan turned a dark shade of red, "May I correct the record?" he asked.

The man chuckled. "Since you asked so nicely, yes Evan, you may speak."

"Technically, we are broke," said Evan, "but only because dear old Dad stole our money!"

"I know," said the man. "I'm the one who told him to do it."

"You what?" shouted Hank and Evan together.

"Why?" Hank asked shocked.

"Why not," said the man, shrugging his shoulders. He smiled. "You do not get to wear the clothes I wear and live the life I live without taking some risks." He turned to Evan, "You're an accountant. You know all about taking risks."

Hank looked across the table at Evan. Evan looked at the man, "I can't speak for anyone else here, I obey the ethical codes of my profession. So yes, I take risks but there's a line drawn in the sand of which I do not cross."

The man applied, "Well spoke Evan. I may have underestimated you."

Evan nodded. "May I ask another question?"

"You may."

"How much are Hank and I worth?" asked Evan. Hank rolled his eyes.

"Two million," said the man.

"Two mil?" asked Evan. "Sweet! That's a million per person."

The man nodded. "Now if you would both be so kind, I'm going to call Ms. Katdare. And first some ground rules. If either of you says anything I don't like or reveal any information where you are or who we are or anything like that, I will shoot the other. Understand?"

Hank and Evan nodded.

"I want to hear you both say 'yes'," said the man.

"Yes," said Hank and Evan.

"Good," said the man, smiling. He picked up a cell phone, "let's call Ms. Katdare, shall we?"

Divya and Raj looked down at the cell phone in her hand. It started ringing. Divya could see that the caller id read "Evan"

"It's them," she breathed softly. "It's the kidnappers."

"Answer it," said Raj.

Divya nodded. She picked up her phone and placed it on speaker, "Hello?"

"_Ms. Katdare?" _

"Yes."

"_Hi, remember me?" _said a voice. It was a man's voice and he was speaking English with a heavy Portuguese accent. "_We spoke on the phone last night." _

Divya nodded. "I want to talk to Hank and Evan."

"_But of course," _said the voice. There was a pause.

"_Divya?" _

"Hank," breathed Divya, relief flooding through her. "How are you? Are you and Evan all right?"

"_We're fine, Divya," _Hank's voice sounded stressed and tired.

"You were never a good liar, Hank," said Divya. "Are you sure you're both all right?"

There was a pause on the line. "_Evan's got a concussion and a cut on his arm, but other than that, he's fine; it's nothing I can't take care of. And they haven't hurt me yet." _

"Divya," whispered Raj. Divya looked up from her phone. "How do we know that is really Hank and not just a recording?"

Divya nodded, "Hank, who was the patient we just finished treating?"

"_Zoey Hill," _said Hank. "_She works at the mansion where you and Raj had your engagement party yesterday." _

Divya nodded. She looked up at Raj and whispered "it's Hank."

She turned back to her phone, "Hank? Is Evan with you?"

"_Yeah, he's here." _

"Can I talk to him?"

There was a long pause. "_Divya? Is that you?" _

"Evan," said Divya, relieved. "Is that you?"

"_Who else would it be?" _asked Evan, sounded slightly annoyed. "_Oh wait, are you going to ask me a question that only I would know to prove that I really am Evan Lawson? Oh, make it a good one!"_

Divya rolled her eyes. "I don't need to ask-your annoying chatter gave you away."

"_Oh," _said Evan softly. "_Bummer. Hank and I are doing fine at the moment-we're just hanging out just like the good old days. You know just throwing back a few beers, reminiscing about our childhood and all the fun we use to have. Like that one time-" _

There was a small scream and yelling; both Hank and Evan seemed to be yelling but they were both screaming/yelling and it was impossible to tell who was in pain….

"_All right that's enough!" _shouted the strange voice. _"Gag them or something, just shut them up!"_

"What is going on?" demanded Divya. "Are they all right? I swear to God, if you hurt them…"

"_Relax, Ms. Katdare," _replied the voice. _"Your friends are fine." _

"People who are 'fine' don't scream out in pain!" shouted Divya.

"_Okay, fine, let me rephrase," _said the voice. _"They are still alive. And they'll stay that way if you do exactly what I say. Or if you'd rather, I could just kill them right now…"_

"NO!" shouted Divya.

The voice on the other end laughed. "_I thought as much. Now, let's talk about where you're going to drop off my two million dollars…"_

A cell phone rang in the middle of the night, rousing NCIS Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs from his sleep. He groaned. His cell phone could only mean one thing-there was a case for him and his team. They had just gotten off a long string of cases…

Gibbs sighed and answered the phone. "Gibbs," he replied in his usual gruff manner. He listened to the other person on the line for a moment before he sat up in bed.

"THEY DID WHAT?"

Dun, dun, dun! Cliffie karma strikes again! It's evil, I know.

Again, thanks to the guys from NCIS for dropping by: Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee and of course Gibbs. Can't have a story with the NCIS cast without Gibbs.

Also thanks to Babel Fish translator for translation.

And thanks to all of you for your reviews! I love them! They encourage me to write faster and update sooner! Plus, they make me happy. :-D


	6. The Fine Art of Lying According to Evan

A Lost Brother

By RascalFlattsS

Disclaimer: Still do not own Royal Pains. Or our beloved guest stars from NCIS.

Warnings: Some minor swearing and violence. Nothing too horrible or graphic I promise. And plenty of Evan Whumpage—and maybe a little whump or two for Hank as well.

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time. It's been a couple crazy of months-went out and got a job (crazy thing to do, I know), plus I moved a couple months ago (and several months later, am I finally unpacked? The answer would be no. ).

Any grammatical errors are mine. And my computer's. But mostly mine.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Fine Art of Lying… According to Evan R. Lawson

It was still two hours till sunrise when the sliver sports car pulled up in front of the house in Sag Harbor. Inside the car, sat two NCIS Agents, watching the house.

"What do you want to do, Tim?" asked Tony.

Tim sat in the driver's seat, looking at the house with a pair of binoculars. "We wait."

"Are you sure?" asked Tony. "Your best friend is in there."

"Don't you think I know that, Tony?" snapped Tim. The moment Tim had said it, he instantly regretted it. He took a deep breath, running his hand over his face. "I'm sorry, Tony."

Tony waved his hand. "Its okay, Tim." He patted Tim's shoulder. "I know you're worried about Evan."

Tim nodded. "I would love to go in there, kicking down the door, with guns blazing. But we don't know where Evan and Hank are. They could be in the line of fire."

"They may not even be in there," said Tony.

Tim shook his head, "No. They are in there. Besides, we don't have probable cause to go in there. And I want to nail that SOB." Tony nodded in agreement. "Believe me Tony, the moment we see _any _sign of probable cause, we're going in, gun blazing."

Tony nodded. There was a few moments of silence before Tony spoke up.

"This reminds me of a movie…."

* * *

Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was no in a good mood when he came walking into the NCIS headquarters at-he glanced at his watch-four thirty in the morning. He walked into the build pen and saw NCIS Agent Ziva David standing with forensic specialist Abby Sciuto.

"What is going on?" asked Gibbs.

The two women turned to look at Gibbs. "Gibbs!"

"Abby," asked Gibbs. "What am I doing here?"

Abby shifted. She looked at Ziva. Ziva nodded.

"We think Tony and Tim are in trouble," said Ziva.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "And what makes you say that?" he asked.

"They aren't even here!" exclaimed Abby.

"Yeah, I can see that Abs," said Gibbs.

"Well I know you can Gibbs," said Abby. "But they were here and now they're not!"

"It could just be that they are at home," said Gibbs, "asleep. Like most normal people are at four thirty in the morning."

Abby shook her head, her pigtails, flying. "No Gibbs! Tim wouldn't go home! Not with Evan in trouble!"

"Evan?" asked Gibbs, confused. "Whose Evan?"

Ziva clicked a remote, bring up a picture on the plasma. "Evan Lawson," said Ziva, "CPA, certified in New York, New Jersey and here and DC. Currently, he's the CFO of a company called HankMed, located in the Hamptons."

"Evan is Tim's best friend," emphasized Abby. "They were roommates at MIT." She nodded to Ziva who clicked a button on the remote. "Tonight, Tim ran a trace on Evan's cell phone. Evan phone has been turned off all afternoon, so that trace leads nowhere. After that, Tim runs a search on Hank's cell phone."

"Hank?" asked Gibbs. "Whose Hank?"

"Dr. Hank Lawson," said Ziva, "is Evan's older brother."

Abby nodded in agreement. "Anyway, the trace on Hank's cell actually leads somewhere." Abby clicks on the computer and a map appears on the screen. "Hank gets a call on a prepaid cell. They talk for twelve minutes than Hank immediately leaves."

"As if he's going to meet someone," said Ziva.

"Maybe to meet his brother," suggested Gibbs.

"Or maybe someone kidnaps Evan," said Ziva, "and calls Hank to arrange a ransom drop."

Gibbs nodded, considering the possibility. Abby continued.

"While on route, Hank makes another call to someone named Jill Casey," said Abby. "They talk for about another ten minutes before Hank arrives here," she pointed to the map, "in Sag Harbor, New York. After that, Hank's phone also goes offline.

"I've tried calling both Tony's and Tim's cells," continued Abby. "They are both offline. I think that someone is jamming the signal around this area."

"Suspicious," agreed Gibbs. "But not illegal."

"It's not," agreed Abby. "But it got me curious. So I did more digging on Tim's recent searches. And within the past twenty-four hours, he recently ran a search on this guy."

Ziva clicked the remote, "Eddie Richardson. Also known as Eddie R. Lawson."

"Lawson?" repeated Gibbs. "Any relation?"

Abby nodded. "This is Evan's and Hank's father. And he's got a nice long rap sheet."

"Lawson senior is wanted for embezzlement and fraud in five states," said Ziva. "And recently Eddie Lawson started working with this guy." She clicked a button, bringing up a picture.

Gibbs starred at the picture. He sighed. "Well, you're right, Abby. Tony and Tim-and the Lawson brothers-are definitely in trouble."

* * *

Hank gasped out in pain. He felt the punch but was unable to stop it. His head snapped back and his vision blurred. He heard Evan crying out in pain and heard Eddie screaming.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" cried Eddie. "You're going to kill him!"

Hank's eyes snapped opened. Evan's chair had been knocked over. All he could see was Andre standing above his brother, kicking him. He could Evan crying out in pain.

"No!" screamed Hank. "Stop it! Leave him alone!"

The leader looked up at Hank. "Why? Your brother disobeyed the rules. And he deserves to be punished."

"It's not what you think!" grunted Evan. The leader held up his hand for Andre to stop kicking. Andre nodded and gave Evan one last kick.

"Oh?" asked the leader. "Where you not warning Ms. Katdare?"

"For the last time, no!" shouted Evan. "I wanted her to remember!"

"Remember what?" asked the leader.

"If you lift me back up to upright position, I'll tell you," said Evan.

"Why should I do that?" asked the leader.

"Because it's really dusty down here," said Evan, "and it's not good for my allergies."

The leader looked at Hank who nodded, "Evan does have horrible allergies."

The leader nodded. Andre grabbed Evan's chair and pulled it up. Hank gasped when he saw Evan's face. The cut on his forehead had reopened and he had a new cut on the side of face, with blood running down his face.

"Ev, are you okay?" asked Hank.

"Peachy," said Evan. "And for the record, Henry, you don't look so good yourself."

"Enough," said the leader. "You are going to tell me what you were talking about or I will kill you and your brother."

Evan nodded, "Of course." He took a deep breath. "About a week ago, Divya and I went out to dinner to talk about HankMed stuff. It was such a beautiful evening, that Divya and I decided to go for a walk on the beach. We ended up talking for hours about every detail about our lives—you know, swapping life stories. I even told her about my childhood-Mom getting sick and dying, Dad leaving, going into foster care-" He took a couple of deep painful breathes, while blinking. "I've never told anyone else about that before.

Evan looked around at everyone, "Now this can't leave this room. You see, Divya is engaged. And I'm not proud of this but after we were done talking, we were sitting on the beach. The sun was sitting and she just looked so beautiful and I…I kissed her. Then I made a joke about what good times or something stupid like that."

The leader raised his eyebrow, "Is that it?"

"I'm in love with her," said Evan simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm madly in love with a woman who is engaged to another man. And there is nothing I can do." He sighed. "I wanted Divya to know how much that day meant to me."

"Have you told Ms Katdare how you feel?" asked the leader.

"I can't," said Evan. "She's happy with Raj. I can't ruin her happiness." He hung his head. "I just love her so much."

The leader nodded. He walked over to Evan, "I also know how it is love a woman." He grabbed Evan's hair tightly, pulling him upright. Evan grimaced.

"Hey!" shouted Hank. Eddie slapped his hand over Hank's mouth.

"Shh!" hushed Eddie.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't just kill you now?" hissed the leader in Evan's ear.

"If you kill me," said Evan, "Divya won't pay."

"I still have your brother," said the leader.

"Divya's is more than just a PA," said Evan. "She's a businesswoman, similar to myself." He paused, looking up at the other man, "Just like yourself."

"Your point, Mr. Lawson?"

"Divya is paying for the return of two Lawson brothers," said Evan. "She will not accept anything less." He paused. "Would you?" Evan then broke out into one of his signature grins, "Take it from me, you don't want Divya mad at you."

The leader nodded, "Very well." He pulled out a small knife and held it close to Evan's throat. Evan stiffened as he felt the tip of the knife prick into his skin. He looked across the table at Hank. He saw Hank's eyes widen in horror and fear. Hank tried to call out to his brother, but Eddie still had a hand clamped tightly over his mouth.

"You are a bright young man," said the leader, "and you are mildly entertaining. But make no mistake, Evan. If you so much look at me wrong, or do anything I dislike, I will not hesitate to kill you or your brother. Understood?"

Evan nodded. The leader smiled. He pulled the knife away, leaving a small red line running down Evan's neck.

"Take them back downstairs," said the leader. Andre untied Evan and drugged him down the hall. Eddie untied Hank and dragged him down the hall back to the basement but slower.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Hank softly.

"You don't know who you are dealing with, Hank," warned Eddie. "Keep your head down and take care of your brother." Eddie paused for a moment at the basement door. "And whatever you do, don't let Evan speak to Lucas anymore."

Hank opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Eddie pushed him through the door and locked it behind him.

* * *

As soon as the door locked behind him, Hank ran down the stairs, calling for his brother. "Evan! EVAN!"

"No need to shout, Henry." Hank turned and saw Evan, sitting on the blanket under the light bulb.

Hank sighed softly. He walked over and sat on the blanket next to Evan. Hank quickly embraced Evan in a tight hug.

"Ow," said Evan softly.

Hank heard his brother's gasp. He pulled up Evan's shirt, seeing the extensive bruising. "Oh Ev."

"It's not that bad," said Evan softly.

Hank gently ran his hand along Evan's ribcage, "You have two broken ribs. At least." Hank gently lifted Evan's head to examine the cut on his neck and the cut on his head.

"What's the damage?" asked Evan softly after a few moments.

"They reopened your head wound," said Hank softly, his voice filled with anger. "Doubling your chance of a concussion and other complications. You'll need stitches. The cut on your neck isn't very deep."

"And what about you?" asked Evan.

"It's just a black eye," said Hank. "And a small nosebleed. I'll live."

Hank grabbed the first aid kit and pulled out gaze and butterfly stitching. He worked in silence. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"Why did you do it?" he asked softly.

"You're going to have to be more specific, Henry," said Evan. He gasped. "Ow! Easy Hank!"

"Sorry," said Hank. "Why did you make Lucas mad?"

"Lucas?" repeated Evan. "Is that his name?"

"Focus Evan," said Hank. "Why did you do it?"

"I had to warn Divya," said Evan. "I couldn't just let Divya walked into a dangerous situation without knowing the truth."

"I'm not talking about that," said Hank. He smiled at Evan's confused face. "I understand that you had to warn Divya. I just don't understand why you lied."

"What do you mean?" asked Evan sweetly.

Hank smiled softly. "I'm your big brother, Evan. I always know when you are lying. You lied to those guys. You never had dinner with Divya last week." Hank smiled wider. "And I highly doubt that Divya would go for a walk on the beach with anyone-much less with you."

"Your point Henry?"

"Why did you lie?" asked Hank.

"There were guys with guns!" said Evan. "Of course I am going to lie! If it prevents you from getting from hurt." He took a deep breath. "I said what I had to."

Hank nodded. "Are you really in love with Divya?"

"No!" said Evan quickly. Hank raised an eyebrow. Evan shifted. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" asked Hank.

"I care for Divya," said Evan. "And I do _really _want her to be happy."

Hank put an arm around Evan's shoulder. "I know you do, Ev. I know you do." Hank sighed, "Just be more subtle about it, next time, will you? Lucas almost killed you. And if you do it again, he will."

"Oh Hank," Evan said softly. He debated for a moment about telling his brother the truth but decided against it.

* * *

Lucas sighed. He turned to Eddie, "Your kid sure is a loud mouth."

"Yeah," said Eddie. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Yeah that's Evan." He looked up at Lucas. "But don't worry; Hank will keep Evan in line."

"Good," said Lucas. "I'd hate to half to kill your kids sooner than necessary."

Eddie paled. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh Eddie," sighed Lucas softly, "You never really expected your kids to walk out of here alive, did you?"

* * *

Oh no! More cliffie karma! The horror!

Hope you all liked the little bit of Divan I threw in there for you. Please let me know what you thought of that section—I'm not sure if I like it or not. So I will let you guys decide.

Please R&R! I love reviews! They help me make a better story!


	7. This Could Result in a Headslap

A Lost Brother

By RascalFlattsS

Disclaimer: Do not own Royal Pains or NCIS.

Warnings: Spoilers for Season 1

Hi. I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been crazy busy. But thank goodness for the three-day weekend. Lots of time to write plenty of FanFiction!

Please R&R! I love them!

* * *

Chapter 7: This is Could Result in the World's Biggest Headslap….

Eddie's face paled at these words. "What are you talking about?"

Lucas laughed. He patted Eddie hard on the shoulder. "Come now, Eddie! You really didn't think this could turn out any other way, did you?"

"You promised…" stumbled Eddie, "you said if I'd helped you, you'd let them go…"

"I lied," said Lucas simply. He sighed. "Ed, it's not like I want to kill your bratty kids. But they've seen our faces. Not one-but BOTH-of your sons threaten to go the Feds." Lucas pulled out a picture and threw it on the table and skidded down the table till it landed in front of Eddie.

Eddie bent down and picked up the photograph. It was a picture of Evan in a cap and gown with his arm around another young graduate.

"That's Timothy McGee," said Lucas softly. "He was your son's roommate at MIT. He's an NCIS agent now."

The conversation from early with Evan drifted into Eddie's mind.

"_I meet this great computer expert, Tim McGee. Nice guy. He works for N.C.I.S. now. You know what that stands for? Naval Criminal Investigative Services. I did his taxes for him last year and he owed me a favor. He was able to dig up all this background info on you__."_

"Evan had Tim McGee run a trace on you," said Lucas. "That's how your son found out all about your little side projects. It's only a matter of time before NCIS ties me to this. It's time to clean up this mess." He sighed and looked Eddie in the eyes. "And that means, your kids have got to go."

* * *

Jill Casey was not the patient type. She was never a "sit back and wait" kind of woman. She was certainly never the type of woman who could sit on the sidelines while her friends were in danger.

"Screw this," said Jill. She grabbed her cell phone and car keys and ran out the door.

She didn't care if it's was Hank's room of mountain lions or not. She was not going to sit on the sidelines while her friends danger.

* * *

"Something isn't right," said Divya.

"Just one thing?" asked Raj. He looked over at Divya from the driver's side.

"It's what Evan said on the phone," said Divya.

"He's under a lot of stress," said Raj. "He probably wasn't thinking clearly."

"No, that's not it," said Divya slowly. "He sounded so sure…so deliberate…as if he was choosing his words carefully…"

"You think he was trying to warn us?" asked Raj.

"_Good old times…" _

_The only time Evan used the phrase "good old times" was when he was referring to a childhood memory of a family picnic before their mom got sick and their dad left…._

"Oh my God, that's it!" shouted Divya loudly, startling Raj.

"What?" he asked puzzled. "What is it?"

"I know who kidnapped Evan and Hank," said Divya. "I know what Evan is trying to tell us."

"What?" asked Raj. "What is he trying to tell you?"

Divya didn't hear Raj. Instead she flashed back to a conversation that she had with Evan a few weeks ago…

"_It's a nice day for a picnic," said Evan as he walked out of the client's house with her. "We should have a HankMed picnic! For all our clients! And potential clients!"_

_Divya shook her head. "Where do you come up with these ideas, Evan?" _

"_What's wrong with a picnic?" asked Evan. "I haven't gone on a picnic since—" his voice suddenly cut off. "I have to go," he said quickly as he practically took off running. _

"_Evan," said Divya. He ignored her and continued to walk away. "Evan! STOP!" Evan stopped in his tracks, with his back to her._

"_When was the last time you went on a picnic?" asked Divya softly._

"_Before," said Evan softly, so softly that Divya almost didn't hear him. "Before everything happened" Divya didn't need to ask what he was asking about. She knew he was talking about his mom. "We had just finished eating. Dad and I were playing football. It was perfect_

"_And it was the last family thing we ever did together. _

"_Then Mom got sick. And everything changed. Dad left. I remember the day he left-he said he was going on a business trip. I begged him not to go. I begged him to stay home with me and Mom and Hank, but he said he had to go. He promised he come back, but he never did."_

_There was a long pause after Evan finished his story. "Anyway, that's one of the many stories for my wonderful childhood. Good times." Evan paused. "Anyway, back to the HankMed picnic…."_

Divya smiled sadly at the memory. Then suddenly the light bulb clicked.

"_I begged him not to go…." _

"He doesn't want me to go," Divya whispered softly. "He's telling me not to go."

"What was that?" asked Raj.

"Huh?" said Divya. "Oh nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

Gibbs tried hard on focusing on driving but his mind kept drifting. He was tried to convince himself that Tony and Tim would be fine.

"They will be fine," said Ziva. Abby nodded in agreement (Abby had insisted on coming to the Hamptons with them).

"Of course they will be," said Gibbs gruffly. "And when I get a hold of them, he will be getting the biggest head slap in the world."

* * *

"You set it up?" Lucas asked.

Andre nodded. "We're good to go."

"And no one will know?" asked Lucas.

Andre nodded. "It will look like Dr. Lawson and his brother came out for a house call. They just happened to come to the wrong house that just happened to have a glass leak…"

"A tragic accident," said Lucas, shaking head. "And what about the PA?"

"George will make it look like a mugging gone wrong," said Andre. "No one will ever be able to prove a thing."

Lucas smiled. "Excellent."

* * *

"Something's wrong."

Tony looked up at Tim. "What are you talking about? No one has come in or out since we got here."

No sooner had Tony said that, then a group of men walked out. "Speak of the devil," breathed Tony. "So McGee, I think we should—"He turned to Tim when he saw the driver's seat was empty and the car door was open.

"Damn it!" cursed Tony as he opened his car door.

Tim ran around the car, holding his gun in his hand. "FREEZE! FEDERAL AGENTS!"

The men stopped. The leader stopped and looked at Tim smiling.

"You must be Agent McGee," he said. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," growled Tim. He held his gun steady, "Where are they?"

"The Lawson brothers?" said the leader. He gestured to the air, "I think they are around here somewhere."

"You sick son of a-" started Tim.

"Relax Agent McGee," said the leader. He watched as Tony walked up behind him. "And you are—"

"The guy who is going to put a bullet in your brain if you don't do what Agent McGee tells you to do," said Tony.

The leader sighed. "I am sure you know who I am. I am sure you also know I'm a business man." He smiled, "and I'm going to make you a deal."

"Not interested," said Tim.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Fine." He nodded to one of his men and before Tony and Tim could blink, orange flames burst through the house.

Tim and Tony gasped in horror.

"Your choice, Agents," said the leader. "There's still time to go save your friends. Or you can arrest me. But I'm not sure you have enough time to do both."

Tim didn't even blink. He holstered his gun and ran into the burning house.

"Damn it!" cursed Tony. He also holstered his gun and ran towards the burning house. "If we survive this, Gibbs is going to give us the world's biggest head slap."

* * *

Oh no! Cliffie karma strikes again! The horror!

Please R&R!


End file.
